


Full Marks

by Anonymous



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Established Relationship, Lace Panties, M/M, Not Towards Students, PWP, Teacher AU, Vibrators, inappropriate behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Hey, Fuji-sensei, is that a hickey?"
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5, anonymous





	Full Marks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vandoorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandoorne/gifts).



“Is that…” Tezuka faltered. In the dim light of the janitor’s closet crammed with the usual custodial fare. Mops, buckets on wheels, cleaning supplies that gave the small narrow space a funny, nearly unpleasant smell. 

But for what that was worth, neither the smell of the closet, or the uncomfortable sensation of something poking insistently into his back were worth thinking about. Instead, his attention was entirely focused on Fuji, who was leaning against a chalkboard slanted against a shelf. His tie was loose, the first few buttons were undone, giving Tezuka a clear view of his smooth, pale skin.

Most importantly though, Fuji’s trousers were undone, and he’d reached inside his -

“Yeah,” Fuji said, breath already hitching. He curled his fist very deliberately around himself, knuckles brushing against the lacy panties he was wearing. “How do I look, Tezuka-sensei?” 

Tezuka thought: _I’m going to get fired._ What he said was, “Have you been wearing that all day?” 

“Hm,” Fuji said with a noncommittal nod. He seemed to be more occupied with touching himself at the moment, not that Tezuka could really blame him, or that Tezuka really wanted him to stop. “Does it turn you on?” 

Tezuka swallowed and adjusted his glasses. “Yes, but Fuji, we -” 

“Shh.” Somehow, Fuji had made his way over to him, and Tezuka felt the other man’s lips ghost over his own; Fuji did always know how to tease, how to take Tezuka apart bit by bit. “No buts. Well, except mine. We know you like my ass.” 

Tezuka didn’t know what to say to that either. It was true, and it was hard to argue against a fact nearly set in stone. So he pulled Fuji in properly for a kiss and felt the other man sigh against him. Tezuka kissed him everywhere he could conceivably reach, but especially the skin over his throat, underneath his jaw. Fuji’s hand that wasn’t wrapped around himself quickly worked through the task of undoing Tezuka’s belt. Then he made a pleased sound again when he found Tezuka already decently hard. How could he not be?

“Oh good,” Fuji said, eyes clouded and cheeks flushed, “you’re even just about ready to fuck me.” 

Tezuka jerked, even as he moved forward to grind himself against Fuji’s palm. “There isn’t enough time. And there’s nothing to…” 

Fuji had a finger against his mouth, quieting him again. “Do you really think that the panties are the only thing I’ve been wearing all day?” 

Now Tezuka couldn’t even hold back the sound that escaped him. He said, “Fuck.”

Fuji smiled, “Yes, please. Don’t go away, okay, watch me?” 

Tezuka didn’t need to be told twice. He watched in rapt attention as Fuji dropped his trousers to his ankles, and then he turned and Tezuka was given the excellent, front-row view of Fuji sliding a vibrator, slicked with lubricant out of his ass. 

“Don’t say I don’t think of you,” said Fuji, grinning, and then his expression went slack into something else when grabbed at him. “Tezuka-sensei, I’ve been thinking of you all day, how good you’d feel inside me. Please fuck me.” 

Tezuka didn’t need anymore encouragement than that; he was still conscious that they didn’t have a lot of time, and of course, Tezuka hated wasting time. 

As soon as he sank inside Fuji, who was still hot, tight, and wanting (and not just from thinking about it all day), Tezuka clamped a hand over Fuji’s mouth to stifle any sound. But he moved quickly, not wanting to stifle anything else, Tezuka would have liked to last a little bit longer than a few deep thrusts, but the fact that his grasp on Fuji’s hip, tangled up with the soft lace of the panties made self-control more difficult than usual. 

It was probably exactly as Fuji intended. 

Fuji’s bit at Tezuka’s hand over his mouth as he came, and it was that little pinprick of pain that cut through the cloud of pleasure that made Tezuka lose it, his other hand jerking tightly in Fuji’s hair. 

Then Fuji kissed him, deep and dirty and pulled away from Tezuka. 

“Maybe you first,” Fuji suggested. “I’m messy.” 

On the one hand, Tezuka would have liked to stay and help Fuji be a little less messy, but on the other hand, he was glad to see that the other man was regaining some semblance of sense. 

He put himself together the best he could and peered both ways before he let himself out of the janitor’s closet. It was good that the hallway seemed to be abandoned.

Part of Tezuka thought to wait for Fuji as the closet door opened once more a few minutes later. It was not unusual that they could run into each other after school.

But then Tezuka froze as he heard another voice, if he wasn’t mistaken, it was a senior from his third period class. “Hey, Fuji-sensei, is that a hickey?”


End file.
